


Red velvet

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark, Dark Hunk, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Intersex, Intersex Keith (Voltron), Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read tags, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, one sided sheith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hunk was an amazing man.  He always kept Keith close, took care of him, fed and clothed him when he needed it.  But you never know who a person truly is until it's too late.





	Red velvet

**Author's Note:**

> its fucked up.

The sounds of rain pittered against the roof of the bakery, 'garrett pasteries' in italic letters in the glass window, the old clock chiming in the back room to signal it was 10pm, time to close up and go home.  It was a small bakery, made some good money, and Hunk stayed late each night to make his sweet treats.  His employee/friend, Lance, had gone home earlier with his blessing and a girl on his arm, but Hunk really didn't mind.  That was just Lance.

 

A bright blue umbrella fluttered above him, the bell of the front door to the store chimed, and he began his walk home.  He never really cared for driving to work, he liked walking, listening to the sounds of nature and getting some fresh air.  The sound of shuffling and rough coughs catching his attention as he walked down the street, catching sight of a shaking figure leaning against the dumpster behind an Italian restuarant.  A shaking boy, no older than maybe 18, with shaggy black hair and a torn leather jacket on his back to keep him warm.

 

"Hey there."  Hunk greeted, and the boy winced at the sound of a voice, tilting his head up to stare with dull, tired purple hued eyed that took Hunk's breath away.  He was beautiful.  He approached slowly, the male backing away until his back his the dumpstar with a pant, and Hunk held out his hands, one holding his umbrella, and the other with a box of cupcakes he planned to take home.

 

"I won't hurt you.  Are you hungry?  Here."  He could tell this male was malnourished by the way his pants sagged off his thin hips and his collarbone looked far too sharp to be good, and he waited for a reaction as he put down the box, nudging it towards the pale boy.  A small smile tugged at his lips when he cautiously opened the box, before his eyes widened at the sight of cupcakes, snatching one and chewing like a wild animal.

 

Red velvet.  The male seemed to like that.  

 

"I'm Hunk.  What's your name, bud?"  He waited for the male to chew and swallow, telling him to go slow and try not to choke, the raven haired nodding cautiously before he wiped crumbs from his mouth, and swallowed.  

 

"Keith."

 

And that's where his obsession started.

 

* * *

 

 

It was three years after he met Keith, and he felt like after so long, that he was finally  _alive._ He learned a lot about the younger boy (younger, he realized, was something he liked.  He was 3 years older, and Keith had such a baby face.) since he met him.  Keith was twenty one, an orphan, and he had run away from his abusive foster home when he was sixteen.  He loved dogs, and red velvet anything, and Hunk helped him get a proper job and help him to his feet.

 

He was unique.  Keith worked as a waiter at an italian restuarant by Hunk's bakery, Hunk helping him get back on track and letting him stay at the bakery instead of out in the cold at night, and he was so proud when Keith got a job and his own apartment.

 

And unlike most other people-- Keith wasn't completely male.  Intersex, he explained, when Hunk tried to console him when one of his old flings rejected him for having such odd parts.  Hunk was in love with Keith, and always wanted children, and the thought in his mind of Keith being able to bare children for him made his heart pound in his chest.

 

"Goodnight, Hunk."  Keith's tired, raspy voice chimed in after he came to say hello from a late shift at the restuarant, cleaning up and smelling heavily of bread and garlic and his own unique smell of just  _Keith._  

 

"Goodnight, Keith."  He replied, earning a wave as the bell jingled and chimed to show that Keith had left, and his smile dropped into something unreadable as he stared down at the fruits he had been chopping.

 

He loved Keith, but Keith loved someone else.  A man that worked with him at the restuarant, Shiro, and Keith just  _never stopped talking about him._  He got it, Keith was in love, but it was just so fucking annoying.  He always smiled and nodded when Keith talked about how kind Shiro was, and how he had two toned hair and amazing pecs, and a boyfriend, of all things.  That comforted him a bit, but he swore to keep Keith for himself and  **never** let anyone touch  **his** Keith.

 

The thought made his blood boil, the chopping knife be held slamming down to chop up the strawberries, the knife slipping and cutting open his finger.  He didn't do much as wince, sighing deeply as he let the crimson blood mix with the juice of the fruit, dripping into the pastery mix as he simply shook his hand off, unphased by the slit in his finger.  He never felt pain, it was just part of him, and he never really cared.

 

What he cared about was Keith.

 

Hunk slid the combination of blood and strawberries into a bowl, mixing it together before he rolled up the mushed fruit in some dough, placing the baking tray in the oven and decorated the box he got for it labeled " **for keith, happy birthday** ".

 

He loved Keith, and he would have him, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a vent and got really depressed lately, any motivation is appreciated highly.


End file.
